Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 February 2015
12:44 I noticed Imps on I Zombie are faster than normal. 01:09 Why does nobody talk in this chat anymoooooooooore? D: 02:56 Bye. 09:14 ohiya 09:17 hai 09:18 so 09:18 btw did you play PvZGM 1.6.12? 09:18 only one MAJOR animatronic 09:18 nop 09:20 https://www.dropbox.com/s/m3j2h9k5svxx8ws/pvzGM_1_6_12.rar?dl=0 09:21 https://www.dropbox.com/s/bqyawhr5ji4n70w/pvzGM_1_6_12.exe?dl=0 09:21 @Charmande 09:21 Super Smash Bros. 6 09:21 Super Smash Orbs 09:22 play it naooooOOOOOOOOOOOO 09:22 Mario is Reap 09:23 plot twist? 09:23 twist plot 09:24 play pvzgm 1.6.12 NAO 09:24 or fnaf 3 will not come out ^.^ 09:24 well im fine with that 09:24 :o 09:25 ssbb cutscene characters replaced by pvzcc users 09:26 char plays pvzgm 1.6.12 09:27 destroys the internet 30 years later 09:27 only outternet remains 09:28 gonna eat some illuminatis 09:28 btw while i was in Lithuania 2 days ago i saw a wooden illuminati statue :o 09:29 hmm 09:29 meh triangles are everywhere 09:30 it was approx 3 meters tall and i believe it was made by this school of art that was located nearby 09:30 such art 09:31 wastes 5 minutes of my life 09:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5fkLeinUQI 09:38 Orb 09:38 what is this feastivus 09:50 feastivus 09:50 event 09:50 char 09:51 then why is gloden fruddi there 10:16 ?? 10:20 Ded 10:21 fnaf is too overrated now. 10:21 Just like Minecraft 10:23 ded is ded 10:23 we all ded 10:23 I'm gonna make a valentines day avatar 10:25 `dooood it is 2 weeks away from now 10:25 idc 10:25 Joost getting prepared 10:26 I remember this pic 10:26 it is like some restaurant placing christmas tree and deers near it on 31 october 10:26 which actually happened in my city 10:26 wat is dat pic 10:27 Deers hate christmas 10:27 I'm going back to an old profile pic 10:28 der we go 10:33 wow 10:33 just wow 10:34 i was on for 14 hours 10:34 wot 10:34 k 10:34 i didn't close chat 10:37 derp 10:38 derpoodis derp 10:39 :o 10:42 omigad orb has pissa 10:42 les eat pissa 10:42 ye 10:42 dats a dorito m8 10:42 Hello! 10:42 hai 10:42 hi garney 10:42 orb 10:42 ya 10:42 dorito 10:43 Check out my newest creation, made right now, the Olive-pult! 10:43 dorito plos puissa ekuals laife cumprete 10:44 WHO LIAK MINECRAV 10:44 Me laik maincraf 10:45 someoan png meh.ma ping:cold 10:46 cold 10:46 yay 10:46 garney 10:46 wuts ur ping 10:46 yahoo 10:46 its Garney 10:47 ... 10:47 Harney 10:47 ups 10:47 garney 10:47 :O 10:47 Ok it came yay!! 10:47 garney 10:47 :] 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:47 pingz 10:47 cold 10:47 cold 10:47 cold 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:47 garney 10:48 eheheheh 10:48 cold 10:48 /red test c 10:48 *garneys ears explode* 10:48 coldcoldcold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 garneygarneygarneygarneygarneygarneygarneygarneygarney 10:48 cold is love 10:48 cold 10:48 garney 10:48 cold is life 10:48 garney 10:48 garney 10:48 garney 10:48 garney 10:48 coldcold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 YAA 10:48 cold 10:48 kguys stahp 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 cold 10:48 or leo will kick u gais 10:48 oK sorry 10:49 sawry 10:49 gais?! 10:49 gais gays guys 10:49 m gunna wutch utube 10:49 k nub 10:49 im not nub 10:50 ur SUPER NUB 10:50 lel 10:50 :[ 10:50 utube 10:50 I kep changing mah avatar 10:50 blelblblelelbl 10:50 garney 10:50 :D 10:50 yes 10:51 what 10:51 nuthing 10:51 :S 10:51 K 10:52 I'm back to my first avatar 10:52 nvm changing it 10:52 K my 2nd avatar 11:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OU-QZbEDG8 11:12 mycrap 11:18 hi 11:19 @Triplant 11:19 check out 11:19 2OU-QZbEDG8 11:19 oops 11:19 wait. 11:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OU-QZbEDG8 11:19 ohiya 11:19 @Char 11:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OU-QZbEDG8 11:23 i saw 11:23 mob rebellion 11:24 yup 11:24 i feel sad for tha blaze king 11:25 his bootiful face 11:26 i thought tha mobs ar herobrines minions.but they fight too... 11:27 iz called god wars 11:27 kool 11:30 test 11:31 k 12:11 char 12:11 Did i say anything wrong? 12:20 sox 01:02 ohai reapist 01:04 My new avatar 11:30 test 11:31 k 12:09 kden 12:10 someone just warned me on pvz wiki 12:10 they think i'm a sockpuppet 12:10 aha 12:10 ? 12:11 char 12:11 Did i say anything wrong? 12:20 sox 01:02 ohai reapist 01:04 My new avatar 01:07 gratz 01:07 gratz 01:51 k 06:23 Hi 06:23 Hi leo 06:34 Man, it feels good to be back. 06:50 asfgadsf 2015 02 01